


Missionary Work

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Costume Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face tries on his priest uniform before a mission, finds out Murdock really really likes the cleric look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missionary Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is an interlude to Ch. 5 of my ongoing big assed story, Game Got Switched. References are made to things from it in here but really? It's all about the hotness of Face dressed as a priest because HELLO:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s17.photobucket.com/albums/b88/stinegol/hmpeck/GGS/?action=view&current=faceypriest.jpg)  
> 

***** 

“Face, where’s the Photoshop serial number on this thing?” Murdock looked up from the laptop as he walked down into the basement rec. area to see Face standing at the full length mirror.

“It’s in the folder right there on the desktop.” Face glanced in the mirror. “What are you doing?” 

“Bless me, father.” Murdock drawled; a lecherous look in his eyes as he put the laptop on the air hockey table.

“No, H.M.” Face held his hand out as the pilot moved closer.

“If I’d known this was in store down the street at St. Jude when I was a kid I woulda converted in a heartbeat. All I got at Gribble Creek Baptist was Brother Donny with his fat and sweaty, brimstone tongue talking and snake handling.” Murdock ducked around Face’s outstretched arm and ran fingers against the clerical collar.

“Snake handling?!” Face spluttered as Murdock chuckled.

“I’m pretty good myself. Or so I’ve been told.” Murdock squeezed Face’s crotch gently.

“Let me take this off then you can show me all the snake handling skills you want.” Face reached up to remove the collar only to be rewarded with a hand slap. “What the hell?”

“Leave it, it’s hot.” Murdock tugged Face’s shirt out of his pants and started making quick work of most of the buttons, stopping before the top ones.

“Hot? No way. Not hot at all.” Face laughed breathlessly as Murdock nipped at his neck.

“I feel a whole lotta sinning coming on. How ‘bout we go to the bedroom? Wouldn’t want Bosco to come down here and catch us for real this time. I don’t think any amount of Hail Marys would appease _that_ Big Guy.”

Murdock slid hands slowly over muscle and warm skin inside Face’s shirt as a low whine left the conman’s throat when Murdock lapped at the shell of his ear.

“I’m taking you to bed.” Murdock whispered and a shiver ran up Face’s spine as he shook his head in agreement.

“Good. Now shift it.” Murdock bumped Face with his hip before taking possession of his mouth as they started moving.

“Ow, fuck. Watch it, bud. Running me into a chair is not gonna help you get laid.” Face said as they stepped around said piece of furniture.

“You rattan cockblocker!” Murdock shook his fist as they made their way into the bedroom.

“What’ll get me laid?” Murdock asked, pushing Face onto the bed before he started to undress.

Face watched the pilot quickly divulge himself of his t-shirt and shorts, “Being able to get naked that fast definitely helps.”

“Yeah? Anything else I can do to make this happen?” Murdock crawled onto the bed then ground himself against Face, causing the conman to arch his back, shirt falling open as he moaned.

“Get these clothes off me and I can guarantee it.” Face panted as Murdock trailed hands over his body.

“Lemme see what I can do about that.” Murdock set off to follow with his mouth the path his hands had just blazed, starting with Face’s nipples. Gentle tugs followed by a soothing tongue and Murdock smirked proudly in the fact that _he_ was the one drawing out those delicious noises from the stunning body under him.

“H.M.” Face purred as he slid a hand into Murdock’s hair, dragging blunt nails along his scalp sending shocks of pleasure through the pilot as he continued to kiss down Face’s taunt torso. He teased with teeth and tongue as the conman grasped at his hair.

“You ok there?” Murdock looked up as Face swallowed hard then shook his head.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Good.” Murdock responded before he returned to his previous spot.

The next noise Face emitted was an unadulterated yelp as Murdock delved his tongue into his navel.

“Don’t do that!” Face choked, “You know that shit tickles.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Murdock smiled as he did it again. Face bucked and almost knocked the pilot off the bed.

“That’s what you get,” Face laughed, “Asshole.”

“Yeah, but you love me.” Murdock slipped a hand over the front of Face’s pants to cup his erection.

“God, yes.” Face groaned as he pressed against Murdock’s palm.

“Shame, shame. So blasphemous there, Father.” Murdock teased as he stretched and rubbed himself up the length of the conman’s body till they were face to face again.

“Thought you wanted to get laid?” Face huffed as Murdock’s tongue teased skin just above the collar.

“I do.”

“Really? Then why do I still have pants on?” Face skimmed a hand down Murdock’s back before he quickly rolled them over and had the grinning pilot pinned under him.

“Ain’t nothing wrong with a little foreplay, Faceman.” Murdock wagged his eyebrows as Face leaned in to bring their mouths together. Face’s tongue darted quickly against Murdock’s then he pulled away and moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

Murdock propped on elbows to watch Face unfasten and slide his pants low on hips, exposing the trail of hair that Murdock wanted to follow with his tongue. When he made a move to reach for him, Face shook his head.

“Nope, stay right where you are.” 

Murdock slumped back but hummed his approval as Face removed his pants and got on the bed to straddle his thighs.

“Now where were we?” Face questioned as he went up on his knees, “Foreplay, right?”

“Face.” Murdock’s whine of impatience turned to a groan as the conman reached to take hold of his own cock. Face brought fingers to his lips, tongue darting out to moisten them then slipped beneath his shirt to rub a nipple, his hips rocking in response.

Murdock stared slack-jawed at the sight of Face stroking himself, the white of the collar brilliant against the tan of Face’s throat as his head fell back with a moan.

“That seems like an adequate amount to me.” Murdock said huskily, surprised he could even find his voice.

Face stopped all movement and looked at him. “You think?”

“Fuck yes, come here.” Murdock growled as he sat up fast and had Face down and beneath him before he could protest.

“Yeah, think we got that part pretty good.” Face sighed as Murdock shifted and pressed into him with slick fingers.

“Mmm, pretty good at this part, too.” Murdock grinned as Face wrapped his legs around his hips.

“Better than good,” Face stuttered as Murdock slowly pushed in, “Fucking amazing.” He gasped when Murdock kissed him as he rolled his hips.

“So gorgeous.” Murdock panted as Face clutched at his back, rocking against Murdock’s deep thrusts.

“Faster.” Face begged; sliding a hand between them to stroke his cock as Murdock placed hands on either side of the conman’s head, his hips bucking at a more frenzied pace.

“That’s it, fuck, that’s it.” Face tossed his head back and Murdock surged forward, dragging teeth against his neck.

Face cried out as he shuddered through his orgasm, body tightening around the pilot.

“I love you, oh I love you.” Murdock sobbed as he came, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss against Face’s mouth.

“Love you, too.” Face responded once he caught his breath, “You better have gotten your fill of this thing. I’m not wearing it again, it’s fucking choking me,” He said yanking at the collar.

“Mmm, I think I’m good for now.” Murdock yawned as he nuzzled against Face’s neck, “Ask me again once we get to Guatemala though, I might need a little more of your missionary work.

 

  



End file.
